Wizard Lord (Special Mission)/Strategies
Wizard Lord is a Special Mission where the player has to survive against upgraded bloons whilst keeping the Wizard Lord alive. The Wizard Lord is kept alive by sacrificing the most expensive tower on screen every two rounds. It has powers of Intense Magic, Fireball, Lightning Bolt, Monkey Sense, Dragon's Breath, Tempest Tornado and Summon Super Phoenix (which summons a stronger phoenix that shoots fire faster and does extra damage to MOAB-class). Throughout this article, it will discuss the tips and strategies for completing the Wizard Lord Special Mission. Tips *Dart Monkeys are almost essential in this mission, for sacrificing. They should be replenished every 10-20 rounds. *Because the Wizard Lord is not sufficient defense in later rounds, it is essential to purchase Sun Gods and other powerful towers, mostly Cluster Bomb and MOAB Mauler. They should be placed near the bottom of the screen as extra defense and to ensure that you see the end of the round. Just before the round ends, it is best to sell those towers to prevent them from being sacrificed. *Bomb Towers and Dart monkeys are essential. Buying super monkeys or expensive towers at the beginning is a bad idea. *Do note that a 0/1 Bomb Tower is financially worth less than a 2/3 Dart Monkey, yet is more valued because it rids of non-camo Leads that Dart Monkeys would normally frustrate with, making the Wizard Lord not have to constantly help the Dart Monkeys rid of the lead bloons and instead work with the other parts of the defense. However, a 0/1 Bomb Tower is more expensive than a 2/3 Dart Monkey if the Dart Training Facility is activated. A 1/0 Mortar Tower is still cheaper than a 2/3 Dart Monkey even if Dart Training Facility is activated. *Take note that any tower built after Round 30 will not be sacrificed. Strategies Dipalon's Strategy (As seen on this strategy ). For this method, you don't have to mash the Ability button. You don't need to do that! Get as many 0/3 Dart Monkeys as you can. 6-8 Dart Monkeys should be enough, and replace the sacrificed ones. At around round 9, start building 2/2 Bomb Towers. Build a bunch (again, 6-8) and have them blast your opponents. At around round 15, start upgrading your Bomb Towers (2/3). Introducing the MOAB . If you feel insecure (not financially), just add some more''' Bomb Towers ' lower down. Try making them '''3/2', because you should have destroyed any MOAB that entered by then. For the next some rounds, replace sacrificed towers and add extra ones below. By round 20, you've probably lost a few bloons. Give yourself a pat on the back, you're 2/3 of the way there! If you have the Dart Monkey Building complete, then add in the free Dart Monkeys you get. Haste makes waste! Now, upgrade your Dart Monkeys. Make them 2/3. By round 22, ''you should make your Bomb Towers 2/4. Introducing the BFB . You don't need the Phoenix, but you should still use it anyways with MOAB-class bloons. You can never be too sure. Just replace and add new towers ever round after that, and you should be fine. Use lots of the Mad Snowman special agent (if you're playing on deluxe) since they disappear after 10 rounds anyway. Don't use this if you have the pro mad snowman. TheLazerBird's Strategy Dart Monkeys are very useful as long as you don't spend too much on one Dart Monkey. I would suggest not to sell these because they do have camo detection (even if you have Splody Darts). Since M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons are that big of a challenge, M.O.A.B. Maulers will be better than spending a ton on Super Monkeys (Don't forget to use that Super Phoenix!). For best completion, also add some cluster bombs. A super monkey will only be needed on the last two rounds. Robot746's Strategy Start with 3 dart monkeys, then upgrade them 2/3. For the first 13 rounds, keep on buying 2/3 dart monkeys. Whenever bloons are about to leak, use summon super phoenix. After round 14, start buying 2/3 bomb towers, as well as 2/3 dart monkeys too. You might need summon super phoenix many times during rounds 15-18. After a few rounds buy multiple '''3'/2 bomb towers. If any towers get sacrificed, rebuy them. You gain money very quickly. In the last couple of rounds buy some 4/2 bomb towers. Buy a 0/2 village next to the bomb towers. About 1-3 bloons might leak, but the strongest bloon will only be a black bloon. ArcticFox789's Strategy This mission is really, really simple. Just at the start buy as many 0:3 Dart Monkeys as possible (Wizard will take care of the Camo Bloons if you have enough Dart Monkeys). Eventually, if you get scared of Bloons leaking use Summon Phoenix Ability. You will also have to buy about 6+ MOAB Maulers, just to make sure the MOAB's don't escape. But put it this way, you will be surprised at how well loads of Dart Monkeys work well together. And if you are terrified of dieing or finding this isn't working, than buy a few Super Monkey Fan Club Abilities, spread around, or more condensed at the ends. However if you cannot beat a paticular round than you should just buy Super Monkey Fan Club Abilities all around the start and activate them one after the other, or if MOAB's are killing you than upgrade your MOAB Maulers to MOAB Assassains instead. Firing Squad Strategy It helps to have either Splody Darts or a Speciality Building for either Sniper Monkey or Dart Monkey (Sniper is prefered) but is not essential. Start off by using all your money to place Dart Monkeys at the top of the track. Continue until the whole track is covered on both sides by one Dart Monkey. Now upgrade 10 of the Dart Monkeys at the top to 2/2 or 2/3 if you want. Once you have done this, buy as many Sniper Monkeys as you can and upgrade them 1/2. For harder levels make sure you use the Summon Phoenix Ability. Wizard Strategy: Just make it simple, mass dart monkey till round 10, use pheonix on round 13, then turn them all to (0/2) till round 14, then turn them to (2/2) till round 16, then use phoenix on round 16, then mass cannon till round 25, turn some cannon to (0/3) on round 21, summon pheonix on round 22, after round 27 get a (0/4) wizard and summon pheonix, sell the wizard, after the pheonix is summoned. Make sure to take advantage of 5% discount outpost. ItsBloonTasty's Strategy Simple enough, you don't need any Premium/Specialty (but they would make this much easier). The strategy is building a Dart Monkey and upgrade it to 2/3 ASAP, then keep doing the same. Positioning the Dart Monkeys in the division first then going up is recommended, and also placing them in the edges of the Bloons' path is needed. Remember to upgrade the Dart Monkeys to 2/3 as soon as you buy them. Qwertyxp2000 the second's Strategy This requires a Dart Training Facility, preferably Tier-3 (although I did complete this with only a Tier-1 Dart Training Facility). Start with two 0/1 Dart Monkeys. Upgrade them equally. Upgrade until 2/3. Keep developing 2/3 Dart Monkeys, and have between 10-20+ of them. Use a 1/0 Mortar Tower to get rid of nasty leads. Develop more 2/3 Dart Monkeys. Summon the Super Phoenix when at a dangerous situation, especially when MOABs come. Add some MOAB Maulers too, preferably without the Path 1 upgrades. Set MOAB Maulers to strong. From here, you may also like to upgrade the Mortar Tower to 1/3 for Camo Lead popping. At Round 26 or so, upgrade some Dart Monkeys to Super Monkey Fan Club. Use SMFC ability against BFBs or Packed MOABs. Use every single ability in Round 30. Runeangel's Strategy I first tried Dipalon's strategy but failed at wave 16 to the Camo bloons numerous times. So, as others have suggested: use the Phoenix at that wave. Then, I tried Wizard's strategy but eventually got overrun due to a lack of firepower. After that, I tried Wizard's strategy again, but adding in 2/2 Ice Towers for massive utility (upgrade to 3/2 might be even better). At that point, I was using 3/2 and 2/3 bomb towers; the 3/2 deal massive AoE to low class bloons while the 2/3 are meant to damage MOABs along with the phoenix. Perhaps the 2/3 are redundant since MOABs don't occur that frequently; I have only tried the challenge until succeeding, but with plenty of room for error when I did succeed. The combination of 3/2 bomb turrets with a few ice turrets made it a walk in the park compared to the previous strategies I attempted. Note: If the Wizard Lord sacrifices a tower, simply replace the tower in the exact place with its exact upgrades. Also note that if the Wizard Lord sacrifices a Super Monkey Fan Club, the affected Super Monkey Dart Monkeys will continue to be Super Monkeys until the duration of the ability finishes. WL Q01.png|Qwertyxp2000's strategy Level 1 (with Dart Training Facility Tier-2) WL Q02.png|Qwertyxp2000's strategy Level 5 (with Dart Training Facility Tier-2) WL Q03.png|Qwertyxp2000's strategy Level 11 (with Dart Training Facility Tier-2) WL Q04.png|Qwertyxp2000's strategy Level 16 (with Dart Training Facility Tier-2) WL Q05.png|Qwertyxp2000's strategy Level 17 (with Dart Training Facility Tier-2) WL Q06.png|Qwertyxp2000's strategy Level 24 (with Dart Training Facility Tier-2) WL Q07.png|Qwertyxp2000's strategy Level 25 pt 1 (with Dart Training Facility Tier-2) WL Q08.png|Qwertyxp2000's strategy Level 25 pt 2 (with Dart Training Facility Tier-2) WL Q09.png|Qwertyxp2000's strategy after completion Another strategy Buy 5 0/0 dart monkeys. Don't replace them. After round 10 spam 1/1 dartling guns. Place them near the bottom of the map. When ever you see M.O.A.B. class bloons use the ablity. Don't use it on round 22 the Dartlings should handle it. Never use it on B.F.B.s save it for M.O.A.B. rushes. On round 29 get a 2/3 Super monkey. Category:Strategies